Ambulance type stretchers have wheels and a variable height bed adjustment. Variable height stools are also known in the art. Airplane mechanics, automated machinery assemblers, etc., sometimes use various stools and flat dollies to support themselves while working on a wide range of equipment such as ranging from wings to engines to tires and landing gear.
What is needed in the art is a stretcher-like conveyance with both an adjustable table height and an adjustable angle back support. The present invention meets these needs with a collapsible and height adjustable table top. The table top has a back support with an angle adjustment. In transport mode the device collapses to a shipping height of about six inches.